Darker Dreams
by showmaster64x
Summary: After saving the world, Danny finds himself unable to lead a normal life. He begins to realize there is only one person he can turn to. Vlad/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm straying away from my strictly anime fanfiction to attempt a Danny Phantom fic. I really enjoyed watching this show on nickelodeon (mostly because Vlad Plasmius is the best villain ever!) and I really wish it wasn't a children's show because it had so much potential and it was so well-written but its intended audience probably doesn't even notice. Vlad/Danny is an awesome pairing to me because of how wrong it is. They are enemies and they are waaaay too far apart in age, but I think this just makes the pairing even hotter.

Warnings for this story include sex, blood and language. It starts off a few years after the events of Phantom Planet. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes. It's been a while since I've watched the show.

Chapter 1

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Clockwork stood before the council of Observers, his patience wearing thin. These fools. They knew of nothing beyond the preservation of self. They were frightened, decrepit animals that couldn't accept that their existence was nothing but a flame that would eventually burn out. The reason they'd called him here could only be that they'd discovered his final secret.

Born with the gift of Sight, Clockwork hailed from a long line of Time Keepers tasked with overseeing the space-time continuum. It was his only purpose in life, if his 'life' could even be called so. 'Life' implied a semi-predictable sequence of events over a given period of time. Clockwork was a being that had already lived a life, and at the same time he had not. He was a child, an adult, and a elderly man all at the same time. All Time Keepers were born this way and all died this way.

"You know why you are here, Clockwork. Upon taking the position of Master of Time, you swore an oath."

"Indeed I have."

"Your transgression is punishable by death! You answer to us! It is your duty to inform us of events that will lead to the end of life as we know it. It is our job to develop a solution."

"Arrogant fools. Time is not a clay to be molded and manipulated by insignificant beings just so your future might be slightly more ideal. The Observers have become corrupt. I will not be subject to your selfish laws any longer."

"Your people were hiding a grave secret from us. You've known all along the exact day that the world would end and you did not inform us."

"Why would I do such a thing? Beings like yourselves have minds that cannot comprehend the end of time. We only thought to spare you the burden of knowing and in turn, eliminate the mass panic and hysteria that follows when creatures are faced with their inevitable doom. Ignorance is indeed bliss."

"Clockwork, it is the unanimous decision of the Observers that you are to be stripped of your title of Master of Time and executed for your crime."

"The time and cause of my death has already been decided. It is something that I've known from the day I came into existence. I know many things, councilmen, and I can tell you right now that my life will not be forfeit to the likes of you."

"You have no means of opposing us, Clockwork. You are a Seer, not a warrior."

"Perhaps, but that does not mean I am incapable of bending one to my will," Clockwork answered, the beginnings of a smile upon his face. He continued in a louder voice, "Please reveal yourself..." and then quieter, "...my friend."

Laughter, contained at first, grew to a frightening decibel, echoing in the large chamber. The Observers would recognize this laugh, it would be among the voices that they feared the most. _He _finally appeared, floating above their heads with energy rays charged in his palms.

"And I may not be a Seer," he began in a low voice, addressing the hoard of frightened ghosts below that called themselves a 'council', "But I don't have to be to know that _your_ deaths are about to be long and painful."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sitting alphabetically meant that there were several people seated between him and his friends. The hours sitting in that chair might have been lonely, even sleep-inducing, had not Tucker lent him his PSP for the occasion. Casper High's graduating class was large. Nearly a thousand of his peers were gathered upon the football field, eagerly awaiting their moment to take the stage and be handed a scroll of paper that was more or less the key to their futures.

He'd been forced to come to the mandatory rehearsals, so by the time Fedjulum and Fekely's names had been called, he knew it would soon be his turn. Yet the ceremony just wasn't moving fast enough. The sun was hot for this time of spring and the time spent getting from A to F had caused him to sweat through his long black gown and fan himself with his cap.

Danny Fenton's name finally echoed over the speakers and his school let out wild applause (even though it had been expressly forbidden). It seemed that when you've saved the planet, anonymity was something that could be kissed good-bye.

Danny ascended the steps to the podium, taking the offered diploma from Mr. Lancer.

"I'd had my doubts, Fenton, but you pulled it off in the end. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Danny mumbled in reply, all emotion drained by the long hours in the heat. For a moment, his eyes scanned the massive crowd, lingering for a moment on his parents seats. He was shocked to find himself looking, not at his father's goofy smile or his mother's proud one, but at an all too familiar smirk upon the sleek face of Vlad Masters. Danny scrunched up his face in disgust. He gone more than three years without seeing the man and his presence still sent a chill down his spine.

The millionaire stood, clapping lightly for the achievements of his "Little Badger" before turning and disappearing with a swish of his coattails.

It had been a taunting gesture, meant to goad Danny, making him wonder where his parents had gone and why Vlad was taking their seats. Danny was loathe to return to his chair and sit through the rest of the alphabet. Why not indulge Vlad just this once?

It was easy to call upon his ghost powers and slip away. No one but perhaps Thomas Fekely and Jessica Fuentez would notice his absence. Mr. Lancer continued the reading of names in a robotic voice.

Danny found his arch-nemesis standing alone in the school's trophy hall, admiring the list of Dash's football records. Danny gave away his arrival with a tired sigh. The air conditioning sure felt good on his skin.

"Magnificent sport, football. I suppose you were never one to play, what with your rather...scrawny...build. I was the same. But what I truly love about football, Daniel, is not the beefy goons that lumber about on the field, but the strategy behind the game."

"Figures," Danny said with a yawn, "What did you do with my parents?"

"Me? Dear Boy..." here Vlad chuckled, "Living in the same household as Jack Fenton must have taught you that the man can barely sit through his food being microwaved, much less an entire high school graduation ceremony."

Danny's brow twitched in annoyance but he couldn't exactly argue with that one. Vlad smiled at Danny's silence, "But then if there had been an anonymous tip that there was a ghost haunting the school's cafeteria, neither Jack nor Maddie would stay to watch something so trivial."

"Ugh! What do you want, Vlad?" Danny spat. The older man tisked and wagged a finger.

"You mustn't call me by that name anymore, Daniel. It's Dalv Sretsam now."

"Oooo no one's gonna figure that one out."

"You didn't," Vlad reminded him, "Neither did your mother, or even your sister. The general public is just as stupid." Danny pinkened with rage and embarrassment, remembering the letter from Dalv corp. And the private plane. And the fake convention in Florida.

Looking over the other man again, Danny had to admit the he'd done a good job turning himself into a new person. With all his money and resources, taking up a new identity would have been a piece of cake for Vlad. He'd kept the formal attire, a striking suit hugging his frame nicely, shoes polished to perfection, expensive rings upon his long fingers; but he'd ditched the beard and ponytail. His nose looked like it had been treated with some plastic surgery and he seemed to be missing some of his wrinkles. Danny was unsure if it was intentional or not, but this new Vlad looked much younger, and Danny couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with a new evil plot to seduce his mother. He voiced his suspicions to Vlad. He was answered with a hearty laugh.

"I'm afraid, My dear boy, that there is no going back after that asteroid debacle, though I am glad that you approve of 'Dalv'. He is rather handsome, isn't he?"

"Gross...Handsome is not a word for men over 50." said Danny, though he quite disagreed with himself. Vlad did not look amused.

"Forty six, you little brat." he replied, momentarily dropping his cool. He sighed, "As for my so-called 'evil plotting'? I'm sorry, Daniel, but I really don't have much time to play with you these days. I've become something of a business man and, while it's not nearly as thrilling as politics, it also provides me with less free time for things like...plotting evil." His tone was mocking.

"Don't patronize me. I'm not a kid anymore, Vlad," Danny spat. When Vlad did not immediately respond to his outburst, Danny felt the smallest bit of discomfort creep up.

"No," said the older man slowly, "No...you are not." Again, Danny blushed, now feeling as if he were being judged. "However, Daniel, if continue to see the world in such a black and white way, I have no choice but to treat you as a child."

"Black and white?" began Danny, his temper rising.

"Yes, black and white. Do you really think me an evil man, Daniel? And by contrast, does that make you righteous?"

"Well...yeah."

"Don't fall into the mold, dear boy. Throughout history, it has been those who have called themselves righteous who've destroyed their countries. Only those who have accepted sin, who can embrace the 'evil' within can truly become saviors."

"That doesn't make any sense, Vlad," Danny said, "Just get to the point, would you?"

"...You really are a Fenton sometimes, Daniel."

"Does it bother you?"

"Immensely," finished Vlad, walking away from the trophies until he was mere feet from Danny. It always made Danny uneasy when Vlad got too close. They were bitter enemies in ghost form, and in human form they had a strange sort of 'you are my best friend's son/ you are my dad's creepy friend' relationship. He preferred not to be in range of some of Vlad's more lethal attacks.

"What will you do now?" Vlad asked quietly, making Danny's skin crawl. Danny's heart sped up considerably. Do now? A vague question like that made Danny momentarily wonder if he had walked into some sort of trap. He gulped.

His future. Vlad was asking him about his future. What was he going to do now that he was through with high school. He scolded himself for being so stupid.

"Go to college of course," Danny answered with a snort.

"Really? You haven't applied to a single school. I heard that your girlfriend got into Harvard, no doubt due to those parents of hers. Are you afraid that you won't be accepted?"

"Hell no. Any university on earth would be lucky to have Danny Phantom grace its campus." Danny retorted, crossing his arms. Vlad burst out laughing. At first, Danny was confused. Then he found himself regretting those words. He was ashamed to have said something so...Vladish.

"I daresay I am rubbing off on you! Don't make that face, Daniel. As despicable as I am, I do have a few admirable traits. Confidence-"

"Arrogance," corrected Danny.

"Ambition-" Vlad continued.

"Greed."

"Good people skills-"

"Manipulative."

"And of course, my dashing good looks," Vlad purred. Danny did not have a ready comeback for this one and had to resort to a sniggering laugh. Vlad only narrowed his eyes, annoyed. Then he sighed.

"Do you have _any_ plans for continuing you education?"

Danny averted his eyes. Why was every single adult in his life asking him that question? He'd thought for sure that Vlad would be the one person who didn't care about something like that.

"I know what it's like, Daniel."

"No you don't." He'd already said too much to Vlad. The creeper was already dropping his voice into that low, sickly sweet tone that he used to talk his way into your head.

"Save the world and nothing can ever go back to the way it was. I understand. I am the only one on earth who can, dear boy. You feel a rift growing between you and them. They aren't like you, after all, you are part ghost. You can't see yourself living a normal life. It all seems so shallow and petty in comparison. You hunger...for something more." Vlad's hand was on his shoulder now and Danny began to wonder how it got there without his knowing.

The old bastard had hit the nail on the head, and what was worse was that he knew it. It worried Danny slightly that Vlad could read him like an open book. He didn't like his emotions being displayed for the world to see. He removed Vlad's fingers from his collar.

"I don't need a therapist, _Vladdie_. Can't we mix it up a little and you just come out and tell me what you want?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I genuinely care about you? I'm hurt, Daniel," the man said, putting on his false pout. Danny didn't even bother to respond to that one. "Fine," Vlad conceded, dropping all pretenses, "My proposition to you is much the same as my first one. Become my son and you'll want for nothing. If my money cannot persuade you then think of all the things I can still teach you about your other half."

"Forget it, Vlad."

"I know many secrets, Daniel. I have answers that no human or ghost will be able to give you. Answers..." he stepped forward so that he was speaking directly into Danny's ear, "to every _burning_ question that haunts you."

Danny shied away, putting a good amount of distance between him and the older man. Vlad couldn't possibly _know,_ could he?

"Give it up!" Danny growled, "I'm not interested, _V-man_. And if you want me to change my last name so bad, you'd have better luck marrying me than adopting me. I don't understand why you have to showcase how utterly pathetic you are. Can't you be miserable and lonely on your own time?"

"Does it frighten you, Daniel? Knowing that you will end up just like me?"

Now Danny was irritated. He was through dealing with Vlad and his mind games and he didn't want to hear anymore of what the old fart had to say...be it lies or the ugly truth. The boy turned to leave.

"You can refuse me all you want but it will all be yours someday. Since the day I met you, every single thing I've ever owned has been willed to you, child."

Danny stopped in his tracks, completely caught off guard. Was Vlad really that desperate? Was Danny really all that he had? Just out of curiosity...

"You owned the entire world once. Was that to be mine as well?" Danny asked.

"No one else has ever been worthy." It was said with sincerity, but when Danny turned and looked deep into those eyes...those cold, deceitful eyes...he knew he could not trust a word out of vile man's mouth.

"You're _**so**_ full of shit," Danny dismissed angrily. How could he even let Vlad tempt him? Why did he come here, knowing Vlad would spoon-feed him a load of bull-shit? He turned away again.

"When you get bored, come and find me. Anywhere- my manor in Wisconsin, my cabin in the Rockies, my apartment in New York...and I'll be waiting most...eagerly," Vlad said in his sultry voice.

"You might be waiting forever."

"I'm a patient man, Little Badger."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

As he watched the slaughter, Clockwork could not help but admire the magnificent beast before him. So eerily human, yet possibly the most powerful being in existence. What a contradiction. He'd wondered if he had made the right choice in sparing him from his fate, but it seemed now that his deviation from the expected time line had been well worth it. The council was finished and the bonds holding Clockwork in place had been broken. Sadly, he had no further use for his handsome friend.

The ghost-man stepped over the bodies, making his way slowly back to Clockwork.

"Allow me to thank you, Mr. Phantom, for your aid on this occasion."

"You're most welcome. It's always a pleasure doing business with those who wish death and destruction upon their enemies. Will you be requiring further assistance, or was this the favor that will finally gain me my freedom?" the man asked, a smile playing upon his pale lips.

"Your freedom has been earned, but leaving my care will also bring about your demise. Keep in mind that you are part of an alternate reality," Clockwork warned, "The moment I start your clock once again you will begin to fade away. You see, Mr. Phantom, in reality you do not and will not ever exist." This only caused the man to laugh. His red eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Such little faith! I suppose being all-knowing does that to you. I _will_ exist. I will find a way and once my future is assured, I will rule this dimension as I was once destined to."

Clockwork could only chuckle at the man's stupidity. What he was proposing was nearly impossible without the power to travel through time, but it would certainly make for an interesting show. And if he should succeed...

...well they would cross that bridge when they got there.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The hot spring blossomed into a scalding summer. It was the kind of summer that was only enjoyable if you were sitting in your basement playing video games, which had become Danny Fenton's everyday routine. June, July and August all came and went in the same fashion.

Danny's phone vibrated on the table. He couldn't summon the energy to pick it up until the fourth ring.

"Danny?"

"Sup Sam."

"Are you just too cool for us now? You can't be bothered to hang out anymore? Or even just answer our calls and texts?"

"I thought you'd be too busy getting ready for college."

"Just come to the beach today with me and Tucker."

"You hate the beach," Danny reminded her.

"Danny...I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't you want to spend one last day with me? It could be a long time before all three of us are together again."

"..."

"Danny?"

"Alright, I'm coming."

The sun was already setting when they arrived, but it hardly mattered. The air was hot and muggy and the public beach was nearly deserted. They spread out on the sand. For a while they shared light conversation and gossiped about their peers. Danny managed to laugh at first, but when they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, he couldn't keep in the thought that had been plaguing him all summer.

"What if this is the last time we ever see each other?"

"No way, dude. We'll all be home for the holidays, right?" Tucker said, letting a handful of sand slip through his fingers.

"Not if I take the job that the government is offering me," Danny replied glumly. Tucker and Sam exchanged a look. Danny's melancholy mood was already beginning to wear on them.

"You know, Danny, we could have done more this summer if you made more of an effort to talk to us. For the past few months all you've done is shut yourself away. Me and Tucker were beginning to wonder if you even still wanted to be friends," Sam said carefully. It was clear that she was feeling hurt by Danny's seeming indifference to her.

"I don't know. There isn't much point anymore is there, Sam? We're all going separate ways. Everything is going to change."

For a while, only the sound of the waves lapping at the shore could be heard. Perhaps Sam and Tucker agreed. Perhaps they were shocked Danny could even say such a thing. Sam sighed, breaking the silence.

"Of course things are going to change, Danny. Did you think we would be living in Amity Park forever, attending high school by day, hunting ghosts by night?"

"Maybe..."

"Well grow up! It's time to move on with our lives. You can sit here and mope about it, or you can remember all the good times we've had!" Sam stood up angrily. She brushed the sand off of her pants and walked over to the water's edge. Tucker sent Danny a look, clearly saying that he should go talk to her. Danny groaned, heaving himself to his feet and trotting over to where the tide was coming in.

"I suppose I haven't been the best boyfriend," he began quietly, talking to the back of Sam's shirt. She didn't answer, only standing there and letting the wind blow her short, black hair into her face. Slowly she raised her arm and slipped the Ring of Rage from her finger. She turned and placed it in Danny's palm.

"Sam..."

"It's been fun, Danny." She closed his fingers around the small object, "And even if we lose touch, or if we move far away from each other, I won't ever forget you," she breathed.

Danny stared mutely at the ring in his hand. When he'd given it to Sam, he'd thought they'd be together forever. He'd been a naïve kid. Their relationship never progressed beyond a kiss, both of them too afraid to ruin what they'd already had. Even so, this still felt as though he were being dumped. A strange, numb feeling settled in his chest.

"I want you to be happy, Danny," Sam said with a sad smile.

But she had no idea how hard that was going to be.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The Fenton house had become a lonely place. With Jazz now away at school and all his friends gone, Danny was left only with the company of his parents. Even they were around less and less these days, taking long weekends on ghost hunts and taking their equipment out for field tests. They were understanding about Danny's decision not to go to college, and they told him he could stay living with them as long as he wished.

However, Danny couldn't help but feel that he had become a burden. When the media had learned he wasn't planning on further schooling, he had been offered a whole slew of jobs by different ghost hunting organizations, the government, and even NASA.

But he'd turned every single one of them down. He refused to work _under_ someone. He refused to live his life earning paychecks. He didn't want to be trapped in a lab or in an office. He wouldn't join the rest of the world in that reality...he couldn't. He was part ghost.

He zipped up the small duffel and turned the lights off in his room. Downstairs in the kitchen, he placed the note on the table so that it would be visible to his parents when they returned.

Perhaps stealing all the money you would ever need and holing yourself up in a lonely mansion _was_ the only way for a halfa to live.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Golf,_ Vlad thought, _Is there a duller sport?_

"Looks like you'll be stuck in the sand all day, old chap,"

_Looks like you'll be stuck on the streets when I shut down your oil refinery, __**old chap**__._

"Cheer up, Dalv. I'm sure my twelve year old son wouldn't mind helping you with your swing."

_Your twelve year old son can help me with a lot of things...after I've bought out your hospital._

"Very amusing, gentlemen, but I do believe that this hole will be played under par," Vlad replied with a polite smile. He swung, watching his ball arc through the air before being caught by his invisible clone and deposited directly in the hole.

The stunned look on his _friends'_ faces was priceless.

They arrived back at the country club not too much later, victory showing upon Vlad's features. Dealing with the stuffy people of high society always made for a trying day, but Vlad's new identity, Dalv Sretsam, was still in its infancy. He had a reputation to build and connections to make before he could start conquering the world, corporation by corporation.

As he unloaded the stupid clubs from the golf cart, a voice behind him caused him to drop the entire bag onto his own foot.

"Heard that you played a good game, _Dad_, though I never pegged you as the golfing type."

Vlad swung around, letting the clubs spill onto the floor. There before him stood Daniel Fenton, not easy recognizable with the shades and new hairstyle, but him nonetheless. And he had called him '_Dad_'. Vlad fought the urge to pinch himself because this, well...this was quite obviously a dream.

This exchange had caught the attention of Dalv's _golfing_ _buddies. _Mr. What'shisname and Dr. Something began to laugh.

"He's certainly not!" said the Doctor, "But we can't seem to figure out how he cheats."

"Dalv, you've been coming here for a year and you never told us you had a son!" The Englishman clapped him on the back rather hard, "Are you married as well?"

"Ah..." Vlad sputtered for a moment, still in shock about this sudden appearance from Danny. After so many months he had begun to lose hope.

"Divorced," Danny answered for him, "Apparently, his performance in the bedroom was lacking."

More roaring laughter from his _friends_ had Vlad scowling angrily. How dare he! Well, if Daniel was willing to play the game...

"That was highly inappropriate, s_on."_ Vlad interrupted in his sweet but oh-so-threatening voice. And then turning to his two wealthy comrades, "You'll have to forgive him, he's a bit slow, I'm afraid. Repeats everything he hears in the movies- it's really quite tragic." He took Danny by the shoulders and guided him forcefully toward the parking lot, "I'll look forward to winning again next weekend, gentlemen."

"In," he told the boy as soon as they reached his car.

"This Lamborghini is yours? Can I drive it?"

"Absolutely not," and then a grudging, "Yours is in the garage at home." It was hard for Vlad to sound angry when he was just so...happy? Did Vlad Masters ever experience 'happy'? Surely he was delusional. He kept his face impassive.

"Sweet!" said Danny, getting in the passenger seat and cranking up the stereo. Vlad switched it off as soon as they pulled out onto the main road.

"My performance in the bedroom?" Vlad began, "Good sons are not supposed to know things like that. And, if they did, they surely wouldn't comment on them in front of strangers."

"Good?" the boy scoffed, throwing his dirty shoes onto the dashboard, "I just figured it would humiliate you the most. Everyone knows old men like you need Viagra to keep it up."

"Charming, Daniel. It's clear that I'm going to have to teach you proper manners for when we attend social functions," Vlad paused for a moment, "And incidentally, 'keeping it up' has never been a problem for me."

"That's nice to know."

"Now...who told you I was at the country club?" Vlad asked suspiciously. Danny rummaged through his bag and pulled out that infernal boomerang.

"It's programmed to lock on to your ecto-signature, though I'm sure that your nice hologram of mom would have been able to tell me as well."

_Fudge-cicle! That is embarrassing. I'll have to hide a few things as soon as I get back. _

They pulled into the driveway and got out. Vlad threw his keys to one of the few servants he employed. He entered the atrium with Danny in his wake, watching as they boy's eyes widened at the grandeur. Yes, this latest version of the mansion had been the most expensive yet. He'd worried for a bit that the chandelier had been too flashy, but his interior decorator had assured him otherwise.

"I expect you to join me for dinner, Daniel," Vlad said softly when they were about to part ways, "It will be one hour from now in the west dining room."

"Good. I'm starving," Danny replied flatly. Vlad hid his smile. He tried to squash the euphoric feeling from building, but it was hopeless. Danny was here, in his house, of his own free will. How long had he been awaiting this day?

There was an awkward moment where Vlad wondered if perhaps he should hug the boy. There was no better time. They were finally a family and Vlad wanted nothing more than to embrace the boy that should have been his. In the end, he decided against it, turning on his heel toward his study, though he did not miss the small flicker of disappointment in the boy's eyes.

_Interesting..._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Vlad quirked an eyebrow as he watched Danny shovel food down his throat in a manner that suggested he hadn't eaten in days. Then again, Vlad knew that this was how food was treated in the Fenton household.

"Would you like some wine, Daniel?" Vlad offered, holding up the expensive bottle. It was an occasion, but of course all of the wine in the mansion had been expensive.

"I'm underage."

"Nonsense. I grew up drinking wine. It is only fitting that my son does the same," Vlad answered smoothly. A strange look crossed Danny's face.

"Ok, look Vlad. My name might be Daniel Sretsam on paper, and when we're out in public I might be forced to call you father, but when we are alone let's not forget that I am Danny Fenton and you are Vlad Masters," Danny said, his blue eyes lighting up as he smiled...almost provocatively.

"Very well," Vlad said, setting down his fork and folding his hands neatly in front of him, "Now that you have laid out your terms, allow me to lay out mine. You may go anywhere in the house but my bedroom and my study. You will need permission to use the lab and the ghost portal. In public, you will address me as "father" or any equivalent. You will not use my name. You will have private tutors in any subject you wish to study, I only ask that you study _something_. And of course I, personally, will train you in the use of your ghost powers. Training will take place every evening starting tomorrow."

"Am I allowed to leave at all?"

"You are. I wouldn't be able to stop you unless I locked you up, but I think you might find, if you have not already," he sent Danny a knowing look, "that relationships with normal humans are simply not worth the time and effort. After that, I daresay that you won't feel much like going out simply _for fun_."

The boy didn't respond to that. He averted his eyes, turning them instead to his plate as he toyed absently with his silverware. He seemed troubled over something, but before Vlad could put on his most concerned face and ask about it, the boy stood up.

"I've got a headache. I'm going to bed."

Vlad thought for a moment about stopping Daniel and scolding him about leaving the dinner table so rudely, but he didn't. The poor boy needed time to adjust. Everything else could wait.

Truth be told, everything was going rather well. Too well, in fact. Vlad was almost disappointed in Daniel's lack of fight. He had expected a challenge. He had expected to have to break the boy...teach him why he needed Vlad Masters.

_Tisk tisk Daniel, _Vlad thought, smiling to himself,_ You're transparent as ever. You must think yourself clever- going for my most obvious weakness. It seems you need some lessons in scheming as well. I will find out what you're after, Little Badger, rest assured._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: I never expected such a favorable response to this story! Please continue to review and I will present you with an increasingly sexy Vlad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

That night, Vlad stood before his open window, letting the cool air caress his skin. The summer months were slowly giving way to autumn and the nights had developed a chill that made lying under a comforter far more enjoyable. Wet hair tickled the back of his neck as a small breeze passed. Vlad lifted a hand to run his fingers through the locks that now only reached his collar.

Leaving the doors to the balcony open, he returned to his bed and shed his bathrobe, throwing it onto a nearby chair. He slipped under the covers, relishing the crisp, icy feel of sheets not yet warmed by a human body.

What a marvelous day it had been. Falling asleep in this mansion would not be hard any longer now that there was another sharing his loneliness. A fitting end would be for Vlad to drift lazily into a deep, dreamless sleep...

...but he was not that fortunate.

A hot dream on a cool night. Vlad tossed and turned, waking occasionally and willing his stubborn arousal to dissipate. He just couldn't seem to shake the feeling of ghostly fingers upon his skin. Vlad's eyes opened when he came to a sudden realization. He wasn't imagining or dreaming anything. There _was_ a ghost in this room taunting him.

"What are you doing in my bedchambers, Daniel?" Vlad said quietly, his voice demanding an explanation. A small laugh echoed in the room.

"I always thought you were too proper to sleep naked. Then again, I suppose there was never anyone to see you." The boy returned to visibility, sitting cross-legged on the edge of Vlad's bed. He crawled over to the man, leaning over him in a suggestive manner. "Change into your ghost half," he ordered.

"Daniel I am not even going to ask what you think you are doing. You are going to leave my room right now and in the morning we will not speak of this," Vlad answered, finally coming to terms with what was happening.

"You're not very hairy...for a man your age," the ghost above him whispered, not even listening, "But your body is impressive. I've always wondered what you looked like without your clothes..." he laid a hand on Vlad's bare chest and the older man shivered.

"Stop, Daniel. This behavior is unacceptable," he caught the boy's hand before it could snake below the covers and take hold of his stiff erection. "Return to your room at once!"

"No." Danny said simply, "Not until you transform." He wore a wicked grin, and his body exuded an unmistakable sexual atmosphere. Vlad was unsure if he should feel anger or pity. Was the boy drunk? Had that one glass of wine been too much? He gave the boy a hard stare. If Danny wanted to see his other half so badly then he would oblige...and then punish him for this breach of the rules.

No sooner than the black rings had appeared, the ghost boy was upon him, hands splayed across his chest and his hips grinding into Vlad's. A thick blanket might have separated their bodies, but Vlad could not help but shudder when he felt that pleasant weight upon his aching arousal. A feeling overcame him and before he even knew what he was doing, he rose up and slammed the boy onto his back, hands grappling with that damn skintight suit. They laid there, breathing heavily.

"Hello Plasmius," Danny said, letting out an appreciative noise as he drew their bodies closer. Vlad, still stunned with what he had just done, attempted to calm his rising urge to take the boy beneath him. "Don't make this complicated, _Vladdie._ I want you. You obviously want me. That's all there is to it."

"Insolent brat! You don't know what I want. You think you can sneak in here, toy with me a bit, and then just expect me to...violate you? I see you as a son, Daniel," Vlad growled in his face.

"Oh well that is a problem, isn't it? You want a _son,_ but you see, as much as you try to tell yourself otherwise, I am not a boy anymore." He slipped his arms around the older man's neck and slid his tongue along the older man's jawline. Vlad clamped his mouth shut and turned away with a disgusted scowl. No, he was right. No mere _boy _could possibly provoke this kind of reaction from his body

"But you're wrong, Plasmius," the younger ghost continued in a husky whisper, "I don't simply want to have sex with you. I want to join with you."

"Join? As in 'become one'?" Vlad was no idiot. He knew what 'joining' meant to ghosts, and it had never before interested him. "Have you lost your mind, Daniel?" The boy could not know what he was saying. He was inebriated...delusional...

"Just think," the boy breathed, dragging his fingers through Vlad's hair, "With your powers and my powers combined, we can rule the ghost zone, the earth, and the entire universe." He taunted the older man, heat radiating off of his lithe body as nails raked over sensitive areas. His short, impatient panting reminded Vlad that of how very aroused the boy was.

_This is sinful..._ Vlad's conscience reminded him, even as his own hands crept up and rested heavily upon the boy's hips. He hadn't had this sort of contact with anyone in decades. What cruel fate was this that Daniel had to be the one gazing up at him with those needy eyes...whispering tantalizing words in his ear?

_What a naughty child.._..

Vlad's senses returned to him, breaking through the lust that clouded his mind. He backhanded the boy with no remorse, taking hold of the neck of his costume and dragging him off of the bed.

"I wasn't aware that world domination was on your to-do list, Daniel. And while I'm flattered, really, that you have finally started to see things my way, I'm afraid I must decline. I enjoy pleasures of the flesh too much to give up my humanity. Joining is out of the question." Vlad responded, bringing the smaller ghost up to his height. Danny squirmed in his grasp.

"You can refuse me tonight, but this isn't the end. If you truly love me, Vlad, you will do something to ease my suffering," Danny responded as he fiercely gripped the arm holding him. The smile twisted on his face was anything but innocent and his body language suggested that he was nothing more than an animal in heat.

"You may be my precious protege, but love?" Vlad chuckled darkly, "Baby steps, child. As for your_...suffering..._I believe I have just the cure for you, my dear boy," Vlad responded, dragging the ghost to the adjoining bathroom. He turned the shower water to cold and threw the boy into the glass encasement, watching for a moment as the icy spray soaked his hair and clothes. "I'll give you some privacy, but I want you out in ten minutes." He slammed the door. On the other side, he collapsed against it.

Such situations called for more liquor in order to gain sense of them. Vlad returned to his human form, smoothing his tousled silver hair and sighing deeply. He draped his bath robe over his shoulders once again and left to hunt down another bottle of wine.

The will to walk back up the stairs only came to him once his head was sufficiently spinning. How on earth should he go about reprimanding the boy for such actions? Had he been planning it all along or had he simply acted on an impulse? Could this all be a part of some plot to further humiliate him? Vlad Masters was not about to be played a fool. Daniel was a cub toying with an old lion. Cubs needed to learn their place.

Nearly half an hour had passed and the shower was still running. Vlad had no qualms with forcing the boy from his bathroom. It was late, and Vlad was still hoping to get in a few hours of sleep.

Inside he was met with the pitiful form of the boy huddled in the cold shower. White hair had returned to black and the skintight costume had been replaced with ordinary nightclothes, both of which were drenched and plastered to his skin. Vlad shut off the spray, but the boy remained slumped over and unmoving.

"Come out, Daniel." There was no answer. "I'll have no more of this, do you understand?" Again, he was met with silence. Vlad opened the glass door and took hold of the boy's arm, intending to roughly pull him to his feet. It became apparent that his Daniel was unconscious.

"Foolish boy," the elder man muttered under his breath as he bent down and stripped the wet clothes off the boy's body. He then gathered the teen into his arms and relocated him onto his own exceedingly large bed. Vlad would simply find another room to sleep in.

Pulling the covers up to the boy's chin, Vlad silently amused himself by thinking he liked Daniel best like this. Obnoxious mouth shut and completely dependent on his care. He allowed himself something of an affectionate pet to his new ward's damp hair. A chance like this might never present itself again.

Pausing at the door to switch off the lights, Vlad gazed back upon the boy's innocent, slumbering face.

"Sweet dreams, Daniel," he sighed reluctantly.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"What kind of sick game are you playing with me, Vlad!?" Daniel shouted as he stormed through the doors of the breakfast room. He was fully clothed, and seemed to have returned to his same old self. He also seemed to have re-packed all of his things, judging from the bag over his shoulder. The sun had long since risen.

"It seems to me that you were doing all of the playing last night, Daniel," Vlad answered, unamused.

"WHAT the hell did you do to me last night?! I find myself lying naked in your bed this morning and no memory of how I got there. What did you slip me, you sorry, pathetic, perverted old man!"

_That _stirred some of Vlad's anger. He stood, his napkin falling onto the table. Really? The boy remembered nothing? And now _he _was to be blamed?

"Don't flatter yourself you stupid boy," Vlad's voice was icy, "I never had any intention of _fornicating_ with my own son. Nothing happened to you last night, so I suggest you calm down and let me explain."

He gestured to the chair across from him and Danny reluctantly sat in it with an annoyed huff. No memory? Had he really been that drunk? Perhaps there was another explanation. For now, Vlad had the perfect lie prepared.

"You failed to inform me that you have a sleepwalking problem Daniel. Imagine how surprised I was when you barged into my room in the middle of the night and decided to make use of my shower with your pajamas still on."

"That's a load of bullshit."

"Would you care to check the surveillance cameras? They will show you that you left your own room and entered mine completely of your own will." Luckily, Vlad had chosen not to install a camera inside his own room.

Danny finally shut his mouth and stared at the plate of bacon in front of him with an annoyed scowl. He picked up his fork and tossed his bag to the side. That was it? No more fight? Vlad was strangely curious now. He returned to reading his paper but continued to glance at Danny over the pages.

"I don't trust you," Danny finally said.

"Nor should you, my dear boy. Trust is for children. Anyone has the potential to stab you in the back. For now, all I ask is that you obey," Vlad responded. "In time, perhaps we can form some sort of understanding." Danny shifted the eggs around on the plate.

"So what's on the agenda today? Are you going to dress me in a suit and have me follow around at the office?" he did not sound too excited at the prospect. To be young.

"Good heavens, no," replied Vlad, "I pay people to work in the office for me. My job, I guess you can say, is primarily networking." He turned the page of his newspaper.

"Like computers?" asked Danny, confused. Silly boy.

"No, not exactly. I attend parties and soirees, high class sports events, car shows and fashion shows...all for the purpose of meeting other well connected people and expanding my web of influence."

"Sounds hard," Danny snorted.

"It is much harder than you'd think, Daniel. I don't need to tell you, however, because you will be finding out soon enough anyway. How do you feel about Polo?"

"Ehh my friends and I would play in the pool sometimes..."

"No, child. The sport on horses," Vlad could not help the condescending chuckled that left his mouth, "There's a game today. I would like it very much if you would accompany me."

"As your son?" Danny asked, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Naturally," Vlad smiled, "You won't have to do much. Just smile and observe. Learn these people. Learn their language and you can become a player on their chessboard."

"Your pawn, you mean," Danny said, catching on.

"I wouldn't say that," Vlad replied, nonchalantly eyes glazing over a few of the more important articles, "'Queen' would be a more appropriate piece. I can't sacrifice you quite so easily, Daniel. You are far too precious."

"Eww," was all the boy responded with. Vlad was uncertain if he was complaining about the food or about being called "precious". Then, unbidden, a thought entered his head from the night before.

_If you truly love me..._

He did. He really did. He loved Daniel so much that his heart ached and he could not deny it. But there was a line that needed to be drawn. They were father and son, Vlad told himself firmly. It was going to stay that way.

Unfortunately, no one knew better than Vlad that both the future and the darkness held many mysteries...


End file.
